The present invention relates to teaching or demonstration models. More specifically, the present invention relates to teaching, demonstration, and simulation models utilized in the field of orthodontic temporary anchorage devices in particular but could easily be used for other dental or medical purposes.
Anatomic dental models are used in the teaching, demonstration, and simulation of dental procedures for dental students and professionals, as well as patients. A typical dental model comprises an artificial jaw typically made of plaster or plastic with teeth mounted therein. Such dental models have been used for teaching dental procedures and surgical techniques. In the orthodontic field, a dental model can also be used for teaching and demonstration of orthodontic procedures such as brace placement and orthodontic temporary anchorage device surgical procedures.
There is a need to provide a dental model, which closely simulates the actual tactile experience and the general “feel” of an actual living patient.
In addition, there is a need to provide a dental model, which not only can be used for practicing and learning dental and/or orthodontic procedures, but one that can be used to easily examine and observe the successful or unsuccessful result of a particular procedure performed. Current dental models are absent features in combination that allow a person to see through the inner medullary bone and tissues of the upper or lower jaw to examine the result of a particular procedure performed.